Broken Heart: The Story of Amy Rose
by Mosti Daniel
Summary: Sonic was outside, when Amy suddenly chased Sonic. Progress halted :P Rated T for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1 : Obsession

_Broken Heart: The Story of Amy Rose_

 **Note: Sonic the Hedgehog, the game, the television show, the characters, are a trade mark and copyright of SEGA** **in the United States, Japan, Europe, and/or the other parts of the world. Mosti Daniel does not own any of it's assets, does not gain any financial benefits from it, and does not copy exactly the personality of the characters in this product.**

 **Chapter 1:Obsession**

It was a bright day on planet Mobius. There are Birds chirping and wind peacefully blowing the flower fields. An anthropomorphic hedgehog, blue colored hedgehog, stood while appreciating the view. He picked up a flower and smelt it. _"Hmm, this flowers are new. I'd never smell it before"._

Suddenly, he heard a female voice, screaming for him. "SONIC! DON'T RUN!" The blue hedgehog, or also known as Sonic the Hedgehog, was panicked when he saw Amy Rose. Sonic took a decision to run away from her. Even though Amy really cares about Sonic and frustrates when Sonic run away, Sonic actually cares about Amy too. Sonic ran away from Amy because Amy is too pressurizing towards him. She also, occasionally, after battle, will hug him until he can't breathe. Sonic also once told Amy that she were too young for dates and loves, but Amy didn't time, Sonic is saved. He were able to run away from her. He then went back to his and Tails' house.

The next day came. Sonic walked with Tails to help shopping for their airplanes spare parts. Their plane actually been damaged by their last battle with Eggman. While shopping, Sonic saw Amy sitting on a bench, crying. Sonic went to her and asked her, "What happened, Amy? Did someone hurt you?" and instead of replying, she stood up and ran away. Sonic didn't know what's up with Amy, and he also can't understand what happened to her.

 _"_ _I wonder what happened to Amy… Did she got attacked?"_ Sonic kept asking himself the question. After lots of shopping, Tails finally decided to go home. They carried it in their car and they went back home.

 ** _Author's note: Hello! Please review! I would like to make the story better! This was based on my original work: Broken Heart that I originally wrote on a piece on paper. I just redid it digitally._**


	2. Chapter 2 : Broken

_Broken Heart : The Story of Amy Rose_

 **Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog, the game, the television show, the characters, are a trade mark and copyright of SEGA** **in the United States, Japan, Europe, and/or the other parts of the world. Mosti Daniel does not own any of it's assets, does not gain any financial benefits from it, and does not copy exactly the personality of the characters in this product.**

 **Chapter 2: Broken**

The next day came. Sonic had a breakfast. While eating, Tails asked Sonic a question, "Umm, Sonic, can you tell me what happened to Amy yesterday? She looks like she is sad." Sonic replied, "I.. I don't know, Tails. I.. Just don't know." Tails sighed at Sonic and said, "Well, Sonic, I know she likes you and try to get your heart, but, please, give her a chance to let you know her a bit more." Sonic sighed. It's true that Amy loves Sonic, and would try anything including potions just to get him. Sonic never gives Amy a chance to show herself. This made Amy obsessed of Sonic, thus making him look like a monster when she is angry.

Meanwhile, Amy was at her house, crying, when the phone rings. She wiped her tears and answered the call. It was one of her friend, Rouge. Rouge heard Amy's voice and she knew Amy just cried. She asked Amy, "Hey, Pinky, you were just crying didn't you. It's because that blue hedgehog, right?" Amy, realizing that Rouge knew she cried, and her guess were right, quickly replied, "No.. No! I was crying because my finger got jammed in this drawer. Not related to Sonic!" Rouge sighed and said, "Well then, I am actually coming to your house today, we can have hot chocolate!" Amy cheered up, "Okay, Rouge! I am actually cleaning my house today, but you can come anytime you want!" Rouge replied, "Okay, Pinky, I'll be there soon as my work is done. Goodbye." They hung up and Amy sighed. She said to herself, " _Why does sonic never gives me a chance?"_ She sighed again and closed her eyes. She let out a tear. She then cleaned her house.

 ** _Author's Note: Hello! I want to remind you that every chapter is really really REALLY short. Some of it are long, though._**


	3. Chapter 3 : Physical

_Broken Heart: The Story of Amy Rose_

 **Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog, the game, the television show, the characters, are a trade mark and copyright of SEGA** **in the United States, Japan, Europe, and/or the other parts of the world. Mosti Daniel does not own any of it's assets, does not gain any financial benefits from it, and does not copy exactly the personality of the characters in this product.**

 **Chapter 3: Physical**

It was two days since Rouge's visit. Amy went out shopping for groceries. While walking, she saw Sonic, walking towards him. Sonic casually asked, "Hi! Long time no see! Where did you went to?" Amy heart melts when he talked to her. She hugged him and said, "I was out of town for a day. I missed you!" Sonic smirked and winked at Amy, "Welcome back!" Sonic then looked at the clocked and invited Amy for lunch, "Amy, since now is lunch, lets eat! Pick a place." Amy tried to deny the invitation, "Thanks, Sonic, but I prefer to get back home." Sonic, still want Amy to come, said, "Aww, Amy, Pleaaassee! Just for today… please?" Amy sighed and finally agreed, "Alright. Lets go to the nearest restaurant from here."

While walking to the nearest restaurant, Amy thought to herself, _"Does Sonic like me or, he just did this for a day?"_. They finally reached the restaurant. Sonic gave Amy a speech, "Here, Miss Rose, is the most glorious and the most nearest restaurant in Station Square. This place is so majestic that sometimes, the king went here to eat!" Amy's eyes widened. She'd never thought that a small restaurant could hold a regular customer that is a king! They went in and they ordered their food and drink.

Not too long after, their food were served. They ate their food and drank their beverages. When they finished eating, they said goodbye and went off. Amy waved hands and she continued her journey. She smiled. She felt happy because she thinks Sonic finally accepted her. She plans to be more romantic to him.

Meanwhile, Sonic is glad that Amy is alright. He did this so he could see what happened to Amy a few days ago. Sonic went home. He met Tails at the workshop. Tails greeted Sonic, "Hi there. How's Amy doing?" Sonic replied, "She's okay… although I hope she'd never have to leave so soon." Tails, with an awkward face looked at Sonic and asked him, "Do.. do you have feelings for Amy, Sonic? Tell me!" Sonic blushed and admitted, "Yes. Yes I do." Tails burst into laughter when Sonic said that. "HAHAHA! It's so funny! You kept running away from her and not telling what your feelings are!" Sonic sighed and continued, "Look, I want you to not spill this secret to anyone including Amy. Please, Tails, Amy actually… Is my weakness." Tails, hiding his laugh agreed, "Okay, bro. I won't tell anyone." Sonic smirked and said, "Well, okay then. I need to go somewhere secret." Sonic sped off and Tails continued his work.

Sonic was running when he saw Amy, running to him, at a missile-like speed. Sonic frightened and ran away. Amy followed him from behind. She yelled, "Hey, Sonic! Guess what? I got a SUPER SPEED SHOE! I can run faster than sound!" The words that Amy said made Sonic worry more. What if something happen to Amy? What if he fell? Then, suddenly a hand grabbed Sonic's hand. Amy yelled, "GOTCHA!" Suddenly, Sonic fell. He shouted for help. Amy was there, but she can't help because Sonic were heavier than herself. She called Tails and Tails came with his car. They carried Sonic in the car and brought him home.

Amy was waiting patiently outside the laboratory. Tails came out of the door and Amy quickly get him. "How's Sonic? Is he okay?" Tails shook and sighed, "Well, Amy, His bones on the feet are fractured a bit. He can be okay in a week. But, I have a convention to attend so I…" He was interrupted by Amy, "I will take care of him." Tails looked Amy worriedly. "I am worried that you may fail to entertain…" Amy quickly interrupt Tails "Shush. I don't care what your opinions are."

 ** _Author's Note: This chapter is a bit longer! I would also like to confess that the written version is a bit different. The plot is the same, though._**


End file.
